


Wild Ride

by Nickidemus



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena has some fun with Stefan at a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

“Stop it at the top,” Elena murmured to the carny right before they boarded the ferris wheel, then immediately donned an expression of such comical innocence that Stefan simply had to narrow his eyes at her.

“What was that?” he asked smoothly.

“Hmm?” she asked in return, eyebrows climbing up her forehead.

“You know I heard it,” he chuckled. “You know I couldn’t help but hear it.”

“Well,” she said, then paused as the ride took its first, jerky steps onward. “You make having secrets and arranging surprises sort of impossible, so I might as well have a little fun with it.”

“I’m personally a fan of when you have fun,” Stefan said. “I’ve been told I don’t have enough of it, so you might have something here.”

He put his arm around her, marveling at how easy it was to smile at the moment. But he was quickly besieged by a bout of confusion and then panic when the ride stopped and Elena immediately set herself to unbuckling his belt and tearing open his pants.

“Elena.” His tone held a subtle warning. “You know, this is broad daylight. Basically public.” He felt her slender fingers find her prize and circle it, giving him a strong pump. He lost his breath for a moment, leaning his elbow into the side of the bucket they were wobbling in and covering his face with one hand. “Remember those talks we’ve had about sexual lust turning into… blood lust rather easily?”

“And recall the times I told you I’m not afraid of you and I trust you?” Elena replied. “No one can see us up here, Stefan. Not without binoculars.”

This was where her defense regarding the act ended as her mouth became quickly occupied. As soon as her lips descended on him, her tongue wetting him thoroughly before she drank him down, Stefan made a series of noises he wasn’t sure he could duplicate if asked to. The safety bar was taken into a white knuckle grip, and it wouldn’t shock him at all to find that he’d very subtly warped the metal in holding on like this.

Her head bobbed, and even if someone wasn’t using binoculars and merely glanced up, it was fairly clear what was going on. But she never slowed nor stopped. Even when Stefan began to tug lightly at her hair, then squeezed her shoulder. They weren’t done until he was done; she was resolute in this. She took the tugs on her person as a warning and prepared herself as she felt the hot gush pumping from him and into her. She swallowed the first surge, nearly choked on the second, and came up gasping and wiping at her mouth, their bucket swaying lightly.

Stefan tucked himself back into his jeans, laid back where he sat, and regarded her with a look of wonder. “And this was brought on by…?” He was clearly winded as he huffed this at her.

“A girl could get pretty frustrated waiting for you to make all the moves, Stefan,” she teased. “That and… This thing is just a little too rickety for me to attempt riding you in it. I’m feeling wild today but not entirely stupid.” She snuggled into his side with an affectionate smile. “And maybe I wanted to still be full of some surprises. You know?”

“No question there,” he laughed, then felt the ride jerk as it had when it first lifted them up, bringing them slowly back down. He squeezed her, kissing her mouth and tasting traces of his own musk. “You didn’t have—“

“I wanted to,” she insisted. “Want, Stefan.” She kissed him again. “And now I want cotton candy.”

He laughed softly at that. “You have to get rid of that taste with something, I guess.”

“Now who’s feeling saucy?” she grinned.


End file.
